Ich verschwinde, Sequel zu Regen und Meer
by Kawari
Summary: Sanji sah mit halb geöffneten Augen zu, wie Nami die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss. Kurz darauf hörte er seine Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen. Er bedauerte es wirklich, sich nicht komplett öffnen zu können. Denn sie... sie liebte ihn wirklich.


Songtext: juli - Ich verschwinde

Sanji sah mit halb geöffneten Augen zu, wie Nami die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss. Kurz darauf hörte er seine Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen.

„Sie sagen dir, ich bin's nicht wert, du verschwendest deine Zeit", dachte er während er an die Nacht dachte, die sie mit einander verbracht hatten, „sie sagen dir, du gibst zu viel und, dass nichts übrig bleibt. Sie sagen erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt."

Er starrte zur Decke und konnte sich in diesem Moment prima vorstellen, wie ihr ihre beste Freundin ihr eine Standpauke halten würde, weil sie sich erneut mit ihm eingelassen hatte. Oh ja, diese Sorte Frau kannte er zur genüge. Die beste Freundin, die Nami sagen würde, dass er doch nur ein Arschloch sei, das es gar nicht wert wäre, dass man auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet.

Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Küchenfenster, machte die Gardine ein klein wenig zur Seite und sah Nami vorm Hauseingang stehen, zum Fenster raufschauend mit Tränen in den Augen. Wusste sie, dass er hier stand und sie sah?

„Ich schaue raus und weiß, wie oft man sich umsonst verschenkt", murmelte er seine Gedanken laut, an sie gerichtet wohl wissend, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte und es dennoch machend, „wenn ich anders könnte, würde ich mit dir fliegen. Wenn ich anders könnte, würde ich dich lieben."

Er seufzte und ließ die Gardine wieder vors Fenster gleiten, als sich Nami umdrehte und fort ging. Es stimmte was er gerade in Namis Richtung gemurmelt hatte. Es stimmte, wenn er anders könnte, würde er sie lieben. Doch konnte er nicht anders. Er war in seinem Leben schon zu oft von Frauen verletzt worden. Von Frauen, die nur scharf auf sein gutes Aussehen waren, auf seinen Körper. Frauen, die vor ihren Freundinnen prahlen konnten, mit was für einem Prachtexemplar von Mann sie die Nacht verbracht hatten.

Er hatte zu oft geglaubt sie würden tatsächlich etwas für ihn empfinden und den nächsten Morgen waren sie verschwunden oder fragten ihn unverblümt, warum er denn noch immer da sei und nicht schon gegangen sei.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Nami. „Und ich weiß, dass alles in dir schreit, weil gar nichts von mir bleibt. Ich verschwinde… Du sagst, ich geb uns keine Chance und ich mach's mir viel zu leicht. Ich könnt so kotzen, weil ich weiß, dass alle Zeit der Welt nicht reicht."

Die Wunden, die ihm gerissen worden waren, würden nie völlig verheilen, das wusste er. Es würden immer schmerzende Narben zurück bleiben. Narben, die niemand heilen konnte. Narben, die niemand stoppen konnte zu schmerzen.

Erneut seufzte er und begab sich ins Badezimmer. Er entkleidete sich und stieg unter die Dusche. Sanji drehte den Wasserhahn auf und stellte die Temperatur auf heiß, so heiß, dass sich seine Haut binnen Sekunden rot färbte und Dampf die Badezimmerspiegel beschlagen ließ. Er lehnte seine Stirn an die noch kühlen Fliesen der Dusche bevor diese von dem heißen Wasser erwärmt werden würden.

Während er das heiße Wasser genoss, das auf seine Schultern fiel und von dort an seinen Rücken hinunter floss, erinnerte er sich. Er erinnerte sich an das Schlimmste und Erniedrigenste, was er je in seinem Leben erlebt hatte.

Er hatte die Nacht mit einer wunderschönen Frau verbracht. Er hatte mittlerweile starke Zweifel darüber, ob sie ihn wirklich liebte, da er leider schon seine Erfahrungen mit der Spezies „Frau" mehrfach hatte machen müssen. Doch hatte Sanji sich gesagt, dass es es nicht wert wäre, in Tränen auszubrechen, wenn sie den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr da sein würde. Im Gegenteil, es wäre ja sogar zu erwarten und er hatte in Gedanken geseufzt und zu ihrer schlafenden Gestalt neben sich geblickt. Dann war er eingeschlafen.

Wie erwartet war sie am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr neben ihm im Bett, kein Geräusch war zu hören, dass darauf hindeuten könnte, dass sie sich einfach wo anders in seiner Wohnung auf hielt. Ein schmerzhafter Stich hatte seine Brust durchfahren trotz, dass er sich zuvor noch gesagt hatte, dass es so kommen würde.

Sanji hatte sich aufgesetzt, seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen lassen bis dieser auf seine Nachtkonsole neben seinem Bett gefallen war oder vielmehr auf das, was auf der Nachtkonsole lag. Ein Zettel mit den Worten „Danke für die Nacht. Du warst unglaublich gut." darauf und daneben ein zusammen gerolltes Bündel Scheine.

Im ersten Moment hatte er einfach nur auf die Worte gestarrt ohne diese zu sehen und absolut nicht verstanden was diese Worte zu bedeuten hatten und noch viel weniger verstanden wie diese Worte mit dem Geld in Zusammenhang zu bringen waren. Er hatte bestimmt geschlagene fünf Sekunden einfach nur dagesessen und vor sich hin gestarrt bis er endlich verstanden und wütend den Zettel zerknüllt und quer durch den Raum geworfen hatte. Das Geld war gefolgt.

Dann hatte er seine Knie an den Körper gezogen, seine Arme darauf gelegt, seinen Kopf vor Scham in seinen Armen vergraben.

Sie hatte ihn bezahlt, BEZAHLT. Wie… wie eine Prostituierte… wie jemand, der so tief gesunken war, dass er seinen eigenen Körper verkaufen musste, um zu überleben.

Seit jenem Tag an, hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder das Spielzeug irgendwelcher Frauen zu sein, sondern stattdessen den Spieß umzudrehen. Er hatte sich geschworen die Person zu sein, die die Kontrolle über die Situation hatte. Geschworen nie wieder verletzt zu werden und als ob irgendetwas in ihm auf diesen Schwur reagiert hatte, hatte er damit begonnen Defensive auf zu bauen. Mauern, die es nicht zuließen, dass er jemals wieder jemandem nahe kam, sich jemandem komplett öffnen konnte.

Sanji drehte den Wasserhahn aus, nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, trat aus der Dusche, trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch ab und wickelte sich dieses um die Hüften.

Seine Gedanken waren wieder im hier und jetzt und gerade deswegen wieder bei Nami. „Du hättest mir noch viel zu geben, das was uns beide heilt. Wir wären ewig, wären groß bis auf die Kleinigkeit. Wenn ich anders könnte, würde ich mit dir fliegen. Wenn ich anders könnte, würde ich dich lieben", seufzte er, „und ich weiß, dass alles in dir schreit, weil gar nichts von mir bleibt. Ich verschwinde… ich verschwinde… ich verschwinde… ich verschwinde."

Er bedauerte es wirklich, sich nicht komplett öffnen zu können. Denn sie… sie war eine Frau anders, als alle anderen. Sie liebte ihn.


End file.
